projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37: A Familiar Future
Area: Tower of Tarqaron, Cavern As the last group arrives, Yuri remembers this place as where he met his nemesis for the last time. There are plenty of enemies and Adephagos scattered around, so Flynn advises caution. Ichiro has a sense of guilt, since the bullet they launched in seemed to have popped open mid-flight. When wondering how many they lost, Saya counts eight. But then those eight members suddenly show up on the bottom of the cave, and somehow all managed to reach the area safely due to some of their superhuman abilities. Before they search for the others, they decide to clear out the enemies and agree to meet on the central platform. As they make their way to the center, Due shows up. She notices that Mii's "power" has stabilizied, and says that she intends to find out more about it through this battle. It's no secret that Oros Phlox somehow made the Tarqaron appear in Paris, and that she intends to use it to "fix" the Portalstone. Just then four Byakuya Xs appear, signaling that a portal is somewhere nearby. Due intends to defeat them and obtain their force, but the heroes have no intention of letting that happen. As the heroes fight, Vile and more Mavericks show up. He said he was helping a certain individual, someone with just as much hatred and vengeance as him. X reminds him of how he hurt Zero and abused Iris, and this time gets serious about defeating him for good. Just as he begins his rant, Feydooms appear out of nowhere. It seems they somehow followed him out of The World, but the situation hasn't changed. Yuri remembers how someone once met his end chasing him here as well, someone he doesn't want to remember. X & Zero decide settle things with Vile once and for all, and the battle resumes. After Due is defeated, she decides to dump the Byakuya Xs after confirming that Mii's power is real. It seems she set something up above and makes her exit. Vile says he would change the world and surpass the legend of Mega Man, and asks why only X can change the world. He finally falls, and found release since he was never meant to exist in this world, just like Iris. With all the enemies defeated, the groups eventually meet up with each other and gives each other an update on what happened during their respective battles. Brave Vesperia decides to take the lead and activates an elevator which takes them up to the tower's roof. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Saya Zephyr & Leanne Alisa B. Ryu & Ken Lindow Ichiro & Sakura Neneko Yuri & Estelle Flynn X & Zero Imca Enemies Hysteric Purple x2 Hammer Golem x6 Daybreaker x1 Nightbreaker x2 Blood Doll Omega x4 Dolled-Up Dwellest x2 Safety Dwellest x4 Tar Man x1 Vibrant Tar Man x1 Due Flabellum (Boss) Equipment Drop: Basho Fan Oros Rosa x4 Byakuya X x4 Feydoom (orb, blue) x2 Feydoom (orb, gold) x3 Feydoom (column, red) x2 Feydoom (column, green) x4 Vile & Ride Armor (Boss) Vile (Boss) Ride Armor (Red) x2 Ride Armor (Green) x2 Items Devil Star, Omnipotent Soda, Vesperia Second, Treat Trivia *The man Yuri mentions is Zagi, an assassin who dogged Yuri's ever since their first battle. He and his friends fought him on several occasions, but Zagi eventually fell to his death inside Tarqaron after one last fight. *Vile's last words is a reference to his ending in ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, ''when he is severely damaged after his battle against X and Zero Category:Chapter Category:Project X Zone Category:PXZ1 Chapter